WWE vs TNA: The Ultimate Showdown
by The Crobat
Summary: The top stars from each company from will compete to see who is the ultimate company
1. Kane vs Abyss

Disclaimer: I am not involved with WWE

**WWE vs TNA: Opening Contest**

**Kane vs Abyss: Hardcore Match**

The bell sounds and Kane and Abyss circle each other. Kane swings and catches Abyss with his right hand. Kane hits another few stiff shots to the face and Abyss stumbles to the corner. Kane backs up into the opposite corner and runs at Abyss. But before he can hit Abyss, Abyss moves and Kane collides with the corner. Abyss turns Kane around and crushes him with his fist. He throws Kane into the corner and goes to the outside.

He looks under the ring skirt and comes up with a lead pipe. He rolls back into the ring and gets the pipe over his head and walks towards Kane. But before he can get there and bring the pipe down, Kane kicks him in the stomach and then hits him with a throat thrust. Abyss goes to one knee and Kane runs at him and hits him with a running boot. Abyss rolls to the ground.

Kane drops to his knees and goes for the cover. Abyss kicks out at one. Kane gets Abyss to his feet and throws him to the outside. Kane stays in the ring long enough to catch his breath but continues the assault. As Kane hits the padded flooring, Abyss hits him with a clothesline. He goes for the cover, but Kane kicks out at one.

Abyss gets Kane up and slams him back to the ground he then drops an elbow on Kane and goes for the cover but Kane kicks out again, but this time at two. Abyss picks Kane up and rams him into the corner. Kane yelps in agony as he hits the ground. Abyss raises his hand pumping the ground up. As he picks up Kane though, Kane sends a jab at Abyss's midsection. Abyss bends down and Kane sends a throat thrust at Abyss. The thrust hits Abyss and Abyss falls to the ground. Kane crawls over to Abyss's fallen body and goes for the cover.

Abyss kicks out at one and Kane starts choking him. He then gets Abyss up and whips him into the barricade. Kane runs at him but Abyss moves and Kane goes flying over the barricade. Abyss lies on the floor for a few moments before he gets to his feet. He climbs over the barricade and falls onto Kane. Kane kicks out at two. Abyss gets Kane up and clotheslines him back over the barricade. Abyss climbs over and stomps Kane. After a succession of kicks, Abyss picks Kane up and rolls him into the ring. Abyss rolls in himself and backs into the ropes and launches himself at Kane. He lands a leg drop on Kane and goes for the pin again. Kane again kicks out at two. Abyss in his frustration, clobbers Kane with his fists. He goes for the pin and again Kane kicks out.

Abyss waits for Kane to get to his knees. When Kane gets to his knees Abyss goes for a running boot. Kane dodges the boot and as Abyss comes for a rebound, Kane hits a sidewalk slam. He goes for the cover but Abyss kicks out at two. Kane gets Abyss up and whips him into the corner. Kane runs at Abyss and hits him with the running clothesline. As Abyss comes back, Kane hits another sidewalk slam. Again Kane goes for the pin but Abyss again kicks out.

Kane gets up and goes over to the corner and gets to the top rope. He waits for Abyss to get up and when Abyss gets up he hits a flying clothesline on him. Kane crawls over to Abyss and goes for the cover. Abyss kicks out at two again. Kane gets up and gets Abyss up. Kane goes for a choke slam but Abyss bumps Kane's arm up and clotheslines Kane. Abyss runs off the ropes and splashes Kane. The pin attempt only gets a two and Abyss continues the assault. Abyss drops his leg across Kane's throat in a leg drop.

Abyss gets Kane up and picks him up and military presses him. He drops him into a flapjack and goes for the cover. Kane kicks out at two. Abyss, frustrated, goes to the outside and looks for a weapon. After a few moments of searching he comes up with a chair. He rolls into the ring with it and goes over to Kane. As Kane is on all fours, Abyss slams the chair into Kane's back and Kane rolls onto his back in pain. Abyss wedges the chair in between the second and top rope, and gets Kane to his feet. Abyss tries to whip Kane into the chair, but Kane counters it and Abyss gets slammed into the chair. Abyss stumbles backwards and turns around right as Kane clenches Abyss's throat. Kane choke slams Abyss to the canvas. Kane falls onto Abyss for the three count.

The bell rings as Kane's music plays. Kane celebrates as Abyss rolls out of the ring.

**WINNER: KANE**

Author's Note: If a match is short, I will put two in one chapter.

Upcoming matches:

Daniel Bryan vs Austin Aries: Ladder Match

CM Punk vs AJ Styles

Bobby Roode vs Randy Orton

Magnus vs Sheamus

John Cena vs Bully Ray

Dolph Ziggler vs Kurt Angle: Submission

Samoa Joe vs Ryback: I Quit

The Shield vs Bad Influence

Sting vs The Undertaker: Hell in a Cell

Team WWE vs Team TNA: Chris Jericho, Big Show, Christian, Alberto Del Rio, The Miz vs Jeff Hardy, Mr. Anderson, James Storm, Chris Sabin, Eric Young

Tell me who should win! I hope you enjoyed reading the first match on my fantasy card. The next match will be The Shield vs Bad Influence.


	2. The Shield vs Bad Influence

Disclaimer: I am not involved with WWE

**Second Contest: The Shield vs Bad** **Influence**

The bell sounds and Daniels and Rollins tie up. Daniels gets Rollins into a headlock, but Rollins quickly counters into a hammerlock. Daniels reverses Rollins' hammerlock and pushes Rollins into the ropes. Rollins comes back and ducks Daniels' clothesline. Rollins hits a few forearms. Daniels stumbles into the corner. Rollins whips him into the opposite corner with major force. Daniels rebounds off of the turnbuckle and Rollins hits a running forearm smash. As Daniels goes down, Rollins hits the ground waiting for the cover.

Daniels kicks out at one. Rollins gets Daniels up and whips him into his corner. After a few quick shots, Rollins tags Reigns in. Reigns hit a few body shots before he backs up a few feet and hits a running knee to Daniels stomach. Daniels falls to the ground and Reigns stomps him. Reigns gets Daniels up and lays him across the top turnbuckle. From there, Reigns hits body shot after body shot until Daniels pokes him in the eye.

Rollins, trying to help Reigns, gets an elbow to the face and he falls off of the apron. Daniels regains his feet on the top turnbuckle and hits a flying cross body on Reigns. Daniels goes for the cover but Reigns powers out at two. Daniels crawls over to Kaz to get the tag. Kaz runs, springs off the ropes and hits a flying forearm. He kips up and taunts Reigns. As Reigns gets to his feet, Kaz runs off of the ropes again and goes for the cross body. Reigns catches Kaz and power slams him to the mat. Reigns goes for the pin, but Kaz slides under at two.

Reigns gets Kaz up and runs off the ropes, attempting a spear. Kaz dodges the spear, and as Reigns comes back, Kaz hits a dropkick. Kaz dives onot Reigns for the pin. Reigns pushes Kaz off of him at two. Kaz gets Reigns to his feet and hits him with a few forearms. Kaz gets Reigns to a corner, and Kaz whips Reigns into a corner. Kaz runs after him and drills Reigns with a running cross body. Kaz drops over the top rope to the apron. Kaz grabs Reigns by the head and jumps off of the apron. Reigns throat connects with the rope and he falls back to the mat.

As Reigns attempts to get to his feet, Kaz gets back to the apron. When Reigns gets to his feet, Kaz springboards and nails Reigns with a missile dropkick. Kaz goes for the cover but before he can fully cover Reigns, Rollins intervenes. Rollins drags Kaz to his feet and hits an enziugiri.

Before Rollins can do any more damage, Daniels steps in and runs at Rollins, hitting a running neck breaker. Daniels kicks Rollins out of the ring, but Rollins grabs Daniels' foot and drags Daniels with him.

As the two brawl on the outside, Reigns crawls onto Kaz for the pin. Kaz gets his shoulder up, right before the three. Reigns crawls over to the ropes to regain his feet. When he does he runs and hits Kaz with a senton. Reigns gets Kaz to his feet and pushes him into the corner. Reigns hits five or six body shots and then headbutts Kaz.

Kaz falls across the ropes and Reigns drags him back into the ring. Reigns goes for his patented Moment of Silence. As he picks Kaz up though, Kaz hits an succession of elbows until Reigns drops him. Kaz regains his footing and then spring off of the ropes and hits Reigns in the back of the head with a dropkick.

Kaz falls onto Reigns for the pin attempt. But before the ref's hand can come down for the three, Reigns kicks out. Kaz gets Reigns to his feet and whips him into the ropes. Kaz goes for a leapfrog, but Reigns catches him and spine busters him to the canvas. Reigns goes for the cover, but Kaz kicks out at two.

Reigns gets Kaz and whips him into the Shield's corner. Reigns tags Rollins in and they double team Kaz. Daniels steps in, but his hit with a clothesline from Reigns. Rollins goes for a super kick, but Kazarian ducks and kicks him in the gut. Kaz DDTs Rollins and tries to regain his strength. After lying there for a few moments, Kaz rolls onto Rollins, who kicks out at two.

Kaz rolls over to his feet and stumbles over to the corner. He get himself to the top rope and waits for Rollins to get to his feet. When Rollins gets to his feet, Kaz goes for a cross body, which Rollins dodges. When Kaz gets to his knees, Rollins hits a super kick. He goes for a cover and would get the three, but Daniels pulls Rollins out of the ring, and they brawl until the referee stops it.

Reigns tries to attack Kaz when the referee's back is turned but when Reigns goes for a spear, Kaz hits a super kick and Reigns rolls out of the ring. As Kaz his regaining stamina in the corner, Rollins rolls into the ring and they exchange chops in the corner, where Kaz ultimately wins the chopping fest. Kaz throws Rollins in the corner and goes for a super kick, but Rollins ducks the super kick and Kaz's leg gets caught on the top rope.

Rollins goes for a roll-up and Kaz kicks out at two. Rollins, frustrated, stomps Kaz into the corner and there Rollins hits a running drop kick. Kaz falls over and Rollins turns him for a cover. Again, Kaz kicks out at two. Rollins gets Kaz up and hits him with a forearm. Rollins goes for another forearm, but Kaz blocks the shot and kicks Rollins in the gut. Kaz then runs at the ropes, springs off the ropes and hits Rollins with a running knee lift.

Kaz stumbles over to Daniels and tags him in. Daniels jumps into the ring, runs at Rollins, and hits him with a clothesline. As Rollins gets to his feet, Daniels hits a spinning heel kick. He goes for the cover, but Reigns gets involved and hits Daniels with his Superman Punch. Then Kaz jumps into the ring and clotheslines himself and Reigns over the top rope.

Rollins crawls over to Daniels' fallen body and goes for the pin. Daniels kicks out at two and Rollins gets to his feet. He taunts Daniels until he gets to his knees. Then, he hits Avada Kedavra. Daniels goes down and Rollins goes for the pin. This time, he gets the three.

Reigns rolls into the ring and the two celebrate their victory.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this match. And coming up next is Magnus vs Sheamus!**


	3. Magnus vs Sheamus

Disclaimer: I am not involved with WWE

**Third Contest: Magnus vs Sheamus**

Sheamus and Magnus stare each other down as the bell rings. They tie up and Magnus displays his power. He shoves Sheamus back into the cornerand poses afterwards. As they tie up again, Sheamus slips under Magnus and gets behind him. Sheamus forearms Magnus in the back of the head. Sheamus grabs Magnus by the hair, turns him around, and hits him with a forearm to the face.

As Magnus grabs his head, Sheamus works the body with a few body shots. Magnus bends down and Sheamus drives his forearm into Magnus's back. Magnus goes to one knee and Sheamus backs up a few feet and goes running at Magnus. He goes for a boot to the head, but Magnus ducks it and goes for a roll up.

Sheamus powers out at two but Magnus gets him in a chin lock. They stay on the mat for a few seconds until Sheamus gains momentum. When Sheamus gets to his feet, he turns into Magnus and hits him with a few elbows to the midsection. He shoves Magnus off of him and throws him into the ropes. Magnus comes back, looking for a clothesline, but Sheamus ducks and hits a clothesline to the back of Magnus's head.

Magnus goes down and Sheamus goes for the cover. Magnus kicks out at a quick one and Sheamus gets him to his feet. He runs at the ropes, springs from them and goes for his double ax handle clothesline. Magnus kicks him in the gut just as Sheamus gets there and Sheamus goes down to one knee. Magnus backs up and hits the boot to the head. He goes for the pin, but Sheamus doesn't stay down and kicks out at two.

Magnus gets Sheamus to a vertical base and pulls Sheamus's head down. From there, Magnus hits a European uppercut. Sheamus falls back and hits the canvas. Magnus dives on him for the cover, but again Sheamus kicks out at two. Magnus gets up and hits Sheamus with an elbow drop. Sheamus rolls onto his stomach and Magnus applies the camel clutch.

Sheamus tries to fight it, but Magnus uses his leverage and power to his advantage. For the next couple minutes, Magnus has the camel clutch in fully. But after about two minutes, Sheamus gets to all fours and tries to buck Magnus off. Magnus holds on, but must release the camel clutch. He turns it into a sleeper type submission.

Sheamus gets back to his vertical base and drives himself and Magnus into the nearest turnbuckle. Magnus's grip falters slightly, but he holds on. Sheamus drives Magnus into the turnbuckle again, and this time Magnus's grip almost completely evaporates. Sheamus then drops himself onto Magnus to get Magnus to let go. After they land, Sheamus stays there for the pin.

Magnus kicks out at two. Sheamus gets up and brings Magnus with him. He whips Magnus into the corner and runs after him. He drills Magnus with a running clothesline and drops him onto the canvas. Sheamus goes for the cover, but Magnus kicks out at two. Sheamus gets Magnus to his feet and hits his clothesline.

Magnus goes down and Sheamus stomps him, before he hits a knee lift. Sheamus goes for the cover, but Magnus kicks out at two. Sheamus gets Magnus to his feet, scoops him up in a side walk slam position, and drills Magnus with the White Noise. Sheamus again goes for the cover, but Magnus won't stay down.

Sheamus tries to get Magnus in position for the Cloverleaf, but Magnus kicks Sheamus away. Before Sheamus can go back on the attack, Magnus gets to his feet and hits Sheamus with a discus elbow. Magnus stays on the mat long enough to regain some stamina, and then he gets up with Sheamus.

As they get up, they go punch for punch with each other. Sheamus hits the first blow, and then Magnus battles back with a right of his own. And for the next fifteen seconds, they go back and forth, until Magnus rakes the eyes of Sheamus.

Magnus rakes his eye and then kicks him in the gut, sending him back to the corner. Magnus gets over and hits Sheamus with a few body shots and then grabs his arm. From there he goes to whip him, but doesn't release and brings Sheamus back into Magnus's elbow. Sheamus goes down and Magnus dives onto Sheamus for the cover.

Sheamus kicks out at two, and Magnus gets him back to his feet. Magnus Scoops him up and slams him down to the canvas, hard. He goes off the ropes and hits Sheamus with a leg drop. Magnus then gets up and hits multiple elbow drops. After the sixth elbow drop, he goes for the pin, but Sheamus doesn't stay down and he kicks out at two. Magnus gets Sheamus back up and goes for another slam, but when Magnus gets Sheamus up, Sheamus slides out from behind Magnus. From there, Sheamus gets Magnus in a waist lock and German suplexes him.

Sheamus keeps the waist lock and goes for the pin, but Magnus bridges out right before the three. Sheamus gets frustrated and stomps the heel out of Magnus. He then goes for the cover again and Magnus kicks out again. Sheamus lifts Magnus to his feet and then gets him up and Sheamus goes for a running power slam, but Magnus puts his weight down and flips Sheamus over and Magnus gets Sheamus in a slam position.

Magnus positions himself for the Mag Daddy Driver, but Sheamus elbows Magnus in the head a few times and Sheamus slips out the back door. He drops down and tries to roll Magnus up, but Magnus stays in a vertical base. Magnus then stomps Sheamus's hand and Sheamus quickly gets back to his feet, but when he does Magnus hits him dead on with a big boot. Sheamus crumbles to the ground and Magnus goes to the top rope. He hypes his diving elbow and then dives from the top rope and drills Sheamus with his elbow placed solely in the heart.

Magnus goes for the pin and hooks the leg, but Sheamus kicks out right before the ref's hand comes down for three. Maguns looks shocked and he gets Sheamus to his feet. He goes for a shot to the head, but Sheamus blocks the blow and fights back with rights and lefts of his own. He gets Maguns backed into a corner and drives his knee into Magnus's midsection. Magnus doubles over, and Sheamus brings him out to the center of the ring.

Sheamus goes for his patented Celtic Cross and he hits it. After that, he goes for the cover. The ref's hand is about to come down for the three, but Magnus gets his shoulder off of the canvas. Then it's Sheamus's moment to look shocked. He gets to his feet and stomps Magnus, until he gets to his feet. From there, Sheamus goes for another Celtic Cross, but this time Magnus gets off of Sheamus's hands and turns Sheamus around. Sheamus goes for a clothesline, but Magnus ducks the arm, and he scoops Sheamus up.

From there, Magnus gets Sheamus into position for the Mag Daddy Driver and this time he nails it. He hooks the leg and this time, Sheamus can't get his shoulders off of the canvas.

Magnus gets his hand raised and rolls out of the ring, celebrating.

**So that makes the series 2-1 and coming up next is Ryback vs Samoa Joe, in an I Quit Match.**

**I hope you enjoyed the reading!**


End file.
